Arrow Through My Heart
by TheMizukochan
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday, and Inuyasha has everything set. A party with all her friends, cake, and a special gift. When Kagome get's home, and hears everyone shout "SURPRISE!", she can't imagine the romantic suprise in store for her. Slight lime. OS/INUKAG


**Hey guys! Since the last one shot went over soooo well, I decided to make on for one of my fav couples ever: InuKagz!! Wahoo! Okay, so here's the just: Naraku and Kikyo, (THANK KAMI-SAMA!), are dead, and the whole group lives in the present. I tweaked Inuyasha, (just a bit), because some of the stuff he does in here, we know he would never do in real life. He's just not confident enough. We all wish he would though! Okay, I think that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome waved and turned to leave to go leave for groceries. Her smile was so simple and innocent, but it always sent his heart pounding. Something he would only admit when they were alone.

"I'll be back soon! Try to finish that report so we can all go to the movies!" She called behind her, taking one last glance at the frustrated hanyou.

"Yah yah, I know!" Inuyasha called back. Damn history! They had it all wrong! "what are we going to see again?"

"Post Grad!" She said, then hurried out the door. Inuyasha stuffed his work to the side, and then picked up the cell phone Kagome had bought him. He still had trouble working it. After a few moments of fumbling and cursing, he finally found the girls number. He punched the dial button, (like literally punched as revenge for the difficulty), and waited as the dial tone rang in his ears. Thank god he had a strong sense of hearing, or he would have to hold it all the way up there and yell into the phone.

"Hey Inuyasha, she gone?" Eri asked.

"Yah, come on over. I put a bunch of shit on the list, so she should be out for a while."

"You know she's gonna get you for that later." Eri giggled.

Inuyasha gulped silently, imagining his mates wrath. "Yah, I know."

"Don't worry, once she sees the gift you got her, it will be okay." With that Eri hung up the phone. Inuyasha pulled the velvet box out of his pocket, he still hadn't gotten around to wrapping it yet. He remembered when he had got it, and the meaning behind it.

*Flashback*

_ "So, Inuyasha, what are you gonna get her?" Yuka asked, jabbing her elbow into his side a little. "Some lingerie?" Inuyasha turned to Yuka and blushed wildly. It had only been a months ago that Kagome told him what Lingerie was. It was a totally awkward conversation, that had them avoiding each other around the house for days._

_ "No! I was thinking maybe something like a necklace." He said, looking away. He had called the girls to come with him to get her a present. A necklace would be nice on her, something to go with there new dull high school uniforms. Inuyasha sighed. _**Has it really only been a year since I met her?**_ he thought. He imagined it a lot longer, now not being able to imagine life without her. He blushed again at his own thoughts._

_ "Oh look, Inuyasha's blushing!" Eri pointed out. _

_ "I am not!" Inuyasha snapped! _

_ "Ok, fine, your not. You know, Inuyasha, it really is sweet of you to want to get Kagome something special for her birthday." Ayumi gushed._

_ Inuyasha's face seemed to be getting redder and redder by the minute. Why did this always happen when he was around these guys? "I didn't say it was special!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration._

_ "I wish I had a boyfriend to by me gifts . . . " Yuka fantasized about an imaginery dream guy, completely oblivious to Inuyasha's embarrassment._

_ "Yah, and most guys don't even remember your birthday. There aren't many sweet hearts out there like Inuyasha." Eri continued._

_ "Yah . . ." They all dazed, each picturing their own romantic version of the Hanyou._

_ "I am not a sweet heart!" Inuyasha growled, his arms waving wildly in front of them, almost as if waving away their images of him. "I am a ruthless dem- I mean, erm, gangster." He stuttered. Damn, this whole demon secret was difficult._

_ "Sure you are Inuyasha." Eri patted him on the back._

_ "You know, some guys don't even remeber the anniversary. Ooh, I hate that!" Yuka huffed._

_ "Me too. Hey, Inuyasha, whens you and Kagome's anniversary?" Ayumi asked._

_ "Uh, we don't really have one Like we've said, it just sorta happened on it's own."_

_ "Then when did you first meet?"_

_ "Um . . . I think she mentioned that it was . . . on her birthday!" Inuyasha exclaimed at the sudden realization._

_ "Wow! You need to make her present extra special!" Eri shouted._

_ "Oh, Inuyasha, lets go in here!" Ayumi shouted, grabbing him by his t-shirt collar. He looked around in the store. _

_ "This place looks pretty expensive." He looked down into his hand, which held all the cash he had made at the shrine, which wasn't much._

_ "Yah, but girls love expensive things!" Yuka explained._

_ "They do?" Inuyasha asked, his face confused, yet smug at the same time._

_ "Yah! The more you spend on her, the more you care!" Eri said._

_ "I don't think Kagome thinks like that, but ok." Inuyasha said, glancing around. He wanted something silver, because Kagome always complained about how gold went with nothing. As he walked around, he saw a lot of things that girls might like: Hearts, diomands, stars, butterflies, on and on. But nothing for Kagome. No, anybody could go and grab something like that. He wanted this gift to be right, not just a heart that said 'Your pretty, sleep with me.' "Gahk!" He said, surprised by the direction of his own thoughts. Damn monk, he has been spending waaay to much time with him._

_ Inuyasha kept searching, but soon thought maybe another shop would be best. But then his eyes caught a glint of silver. He ran over and picked the necklace right up. It was perfect._

_ "Miss! I'll take this one please!" Inuyasha shouted, not caring how the other people in the store stared him down. _

_ "Of course!" The lady hurried over, also not caring about the stares. The necklace was very expensive. It would take all of Inuyasha's money to get it. But it was too perfect to pass up. The girls came up and looked at the necklace in his hand._

_ "Ooh, that so pretty Inuyasha!" Ayumi cooed._

_ "Yah! It's like cupid, right?" Yuka asked._

_ "Screw cupid!" Inuyasha shouted in triumph, happy about finding something perfect for Kagome. "I got my own ideas."_

_*_End Of Flash Back*

Inuyasha slapped on the seal, and watched the mirror as his ears sank into his head. He hated losing his ears, but was glad his hair and eyes stayed. He hated having to be human once a month, it would drive him to be insane every time he and Kagome had company over.

Inuyasha got out the decorations, but couldn't get started before a loud knock was heard on the door. These specific guests still didn't get the door bell. Inuyasha was proud that he had that down. He opened the door and an orange fuzz ball bounded at him. Even with the seal on him, he was still like a huge puff ball.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, hugging him tighter.

"Hey squirt!" He said, pulling the young kitsune off him.

"I'm not a squirt!" Shippo pouted.

"You sure look like one to me." Inuyasha joked.

"Ah, leave him alone Inuyasha. This is a special day!" Sango said, giving Inuyasha a hug. He usually wouldn't have gone for this much affection, but it was different now. They used to all practically live together, and now they had to plan to see each other. Well, it wasn't like he had to stay awake at night to make sure they were safe. They had alarm systems for that. Even so, he still found himself staying up late, guarding.

"Ah, good friend! You and Kagome sharing a room yet?" Miroku joked.

"No, you lech. I am not such a pervert."

"Says your mind, but I bet you wish . . . " Sango slapped him upside the head, which thankfully got him to shut up.

"Ok, boys, enough with the fighting. We need to get set up!" Sango said, grabbing some streamers. "Uh . . . where do I put these, exactly?" Inuyasha chuckled, not that he really knew either.

"Lets just wait for the future people. They'll help." Inuyasha laughed. They caught up a little, talked about how signing Shippo up for school was going. Since they were around 20, they could pass as Shippo's guardians, easily, saying they were his cousins. Soon, the girls and Hojo should up. Inuyasha didn't really like Hojo, he could sense he liked Kagome, but as Eri kept going after him, already having Kagome's permission, it was a slowly fading problem. It didn't take long to decorate, with all their help, and soon Kagome's family came home to help with the cake. Inuyasha stayed away from that, seeing as nobody truly knew where his hands had been, or rather what they had killed. Sure, they'd had been washed numerous times, but Souta kept thinking of that time Kagome had gotten sick.

While Sango was helping putting the last bit of balloons around, Inuyasha stared out the window, and saw Kagome coming up with a whole mess of groceries.

"Shit!" Everybody hide! She's here!" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone in the room dropped what they were doing and got into there designated hiding spots. Inuyasha watched from his crouching position behind a plant as the knob on the door slowly twisted, and the door popped open.

"Inuyasha! You have some explaining to do! Why the hell did you put all this junk food on the list? Chips, Soda, candy, along with extra everything!" Kagome turned around, her face scrunched in anger, as she turned the lights on.

"SUUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEE!" Everyone shouted. Kagome dropped all the groceries she was carrying, and a soda exploded, almost dowsing her . . . if Inuyasha hadn't swooped in and grabbed her.

"Happy birthday Kagome." He said, as he put on his best smile.

"Inuyasha . . . haha! I guess I should've seen this all coming huh? Oh, thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

"Awe, come on, you guys can do better then that! Kiss!" Miroku shouted, and soon everyone was chanting. Kagome laughed, while Inuyasha's face went bright red. He wasn't good at PDA. Kagome winked at him, and he suddenley felt completely calm. How did she do that? He leaned in and gave her a small, but passionate kiss. "Wahoo!" Miroku shouted, then whistled. Inuyasha gently put Kagome down, then went over to punch Miroku in the shoulder. Everyone laughed, and the started the party.

They all had a lot of fun, talking and dancing, and soon the adults left, not including Sango and Miroku, and the younger kids left, and the teens played truth or dare. Some questions, the feudal people had to make up the best answers they could. Then after a while the others came back for cake and presents. The usual happy birthday was sang and candles were blown out, and then it was time for presents!

"Kagome, open mine first!" Yuka begged.

"No, mine!" Ayumi argued.

"I'll just pick one randomly guys." Kagome laughed. She looked over the present, and picked one that was bright blue and yellow. She pealed back the paper to find tons and tons of medical supplies. A invisible sweat drop form on her head. "Hojo, this is so . . . sweet." Kagome said, finding rash ointment in the bag. When had her grand father used a rash excuse?

"Yah, I thought this was a good idea. You haven't been sick in a while, but just in case." He said, the faintest blush on his face. Inuyasha let out a low growl.

Kagome grabbed for present after present. She kept waiting for it to be from Inuyasha, but it never happened. She couldn't say she was surprised. Yah, Inuyasha had surprised her with her romantic compacity, coming withe her to the future, saying he would claim her as his full mate when she was ready, and some of the things he said just made her utterly weak kneed. Even before they had confessed to each other, when she was sick, he was so caring. But buying her a birthday present, along with all this, that went a little beyond his limits . . . and his wallet.

She opened her present from Eri, the last one, and it was . . . she blushed deep red at the racy Lingerie. "Eri! This is-"

"Gorgeous!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Mom!" Kagome gasped. She looked over the red, frilly piece. God, it was embarrassing. She looked at Inuyasha, expected him to be laughing or blushing, but as she turned to look at him, she saw none of the above. He seemed to be studying it, looking between her and the underwear. Then he looked at her and smirked. He smirked! That was not an Inuyasha thing! That was . . . a Miroku thing! How the hell could he smirk at this? Some parts were see through!!! Kagome's face was redder then the lingerie, as Inuyasha walked across the room to her and leened down to her ear.

"Once everyone is gone, meet me by the tree. I'll give you your present then." Then he walked out, Souta following close behind. Kagome dropped the lingerie, and everyone was looking at her, begging to know what he said.

He had gotten her a present? What did he get? Why the hell was Souta involved!? Kagome was so confused, and yet . . . she was floating on air! He had gotten her something, and it was apparently special enough to give her in private. Along with the party, he had taken time to get her a special gift.

The rest of the party was a pleasant blur. There were more games, and some talking, but all Kagome could think about was the gift Inuyasha had planned for her. For once, she just wanted the party to end.

At around 10:30 PM, everyone left, Kagome basically pushing them out the door.

"Well, that was a nice party." Kagome's mom said.

"Yah, great, I'm going to go see Inuyasha now!" Kagome said in a rush, then began sprinting out of the house. She didn't have shoes on, and the slap of skin on pavement was almost as painful as the impact, but she had to see what Inuyasha had planned.

She finally had the sacred tree in sight, and as she closed in on it, saw Inuyasha, tied up to it, just like the very first time she saw him. Eyes closed up, peaceful. The only thing missing was the arrow, thank goodness. Kagome slowed her pace as she neared him. Was he asleep? He hadn't even acknowledged her arrival. "Inuyasha?" She whispered.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. A sinister smile spread across his face, although Kagome detected the slightest hint of amusement in his fire amber eyes.

"Hello, Kikyo. Playing with bugs now, are we?" Inuysha sneered.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confused by why he had called her Kikyo. He knew she had gone down to hell with Naraku, right?

"Why you taking so long to kill it? Just do her, like you did me." Inuyasha said, the small smirk he had on his face twitching, as if on the brink of laughter.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about? Whose her?" Kagome asked, having the smallest bit of dejavoo.

"You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo. The Kikyo I knew wouldn't waste her time."

"Inuyasha! Why do you keep calling me Kikyo?" Kagome shouted at him. What the hell was he going on about. Finally Inuyasha seemed like he was at his breaking point.

"Just play along with it Kagome!" Inuyasha snickered, then put his smirk back on his face.

"What are you-" Then it hit her, this strange feeling of repetition. This was their first conversation! It happened a year ago, or maybe a hundred or so years ago, in this very spot. Where she first truly met Inuyasha. He was reinacting the day they met? How sweet . . . and yet weird. She look up at him, and smiled. _Ok, If I remember correctly, next I say . . ._ "Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is!" Kagome had to stop her self from laughing. She was curious to what Inuyasha was going to do for this next part. "She's not me, because my name is . . . " She waited, looking up at Inuyasha. This was his line, right?

"She's here." Inuyasha said in a completely serious voice. Maybe he should be an actor.

Kagome looked around, wondering if Inuyasha had set up some fake snakes or something. Instead, Souta, with more rope tied onto his back jumped out of the tree, hissing at her. Kagome fell back, gripping her stomach in fits of laughter. Seeing her like this, Inuyasha had to laugh to. I mean, come on. A ten year old with rope tied to his butt just jumped out of a tree hissing. That's hilarious.

"Inuyasha! You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Souta whined.

"I know kid, but sorry, that was just too funny!" Inuyasha said in between dying chuckles.

"Lets just get this over with." Souta whined, then played like he was being pulled back with arrows.

"Ehem. Your pathetic Kikyo." Inuyasha said, acting solemn again.

"I'm not Kikyo! Look, I'm telling you, I'm not her!" Kagome said, getting up and walking up to Inuyasha. "Who ever _her_ is!"

"And I'm saying you gotta be her, because there's no way you could smell so-"

"Elegant?" Kagome joked, and winked at Inuyasha, causing him to burst out laughing again.

"Stick to the script, wench." Inuysha ordered.

"Yes sir!" Kagome saluted at him.

"Now, I'm telling you, you gotta be her, because there's no way that you could smell so'" Inuyasha paused for a second, pretending to sniff Kagome. "Your not her."

"I know!" Kagome shouted, getting in his face. "My name is Kagome. Ka. Go. Me!" She said, huffing out every syllable, like the first time. Inuyasha's face scrunched up and he chuckled.

"Ah, your breath stinks!" He laughed, referring to the tons of chips she had eaten earlier.

"Would you two shut up, and move along so I can go to bed!" Souta called, sick of feigning tied up.

"Sure." Kagome said, looking to Inuyasha. "You may begin, oh director." She joked with him.

"Your right, Kikyo was different. Much different."

"Uh uh! That's not what you said!" Kagome said, poking him in the chest.

"But what I said back then was a lie!"

"Ehem, 'Stick to the script', weren't those your words." Kagome smirked, daring him.

"Huh, fine. 'Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter.'" He said stoically, as he watched Souta creep up behind Kagome. Suddenly, Souta wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her. Kagome was about to reach for Inuyasha's little side burn hair thingy's, but then Inuyasha put up his hand in a "stop". "If you wouldn't mind, could you grab my Haiori this time?"

"Sure thing." Kagome agreed, and grabbed the collar of his Haiori. They got through the scene to a tee, even without Kaede there. Kagome couldn't help laughing at parts, especially when Souta tied the roped around them, pulling them closer together, and left, mumbling about "stupid lovey dovey teenagers". As they went through, Kagome realized they were nearing the end, and felt a bit touched at how far Inuyasha had gone. Sure, it wasn't a present she could touch and hold and carry with her. But she didn't need that. This was her favorite birthday ever.

They got to the part where Inuyasha asked Kagome if she was ready to die yet, and Kagome looked around, then turned to Inuyasha.

"Uh, Inuyasha, what do I do now?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Pull out the arrow." He said, like it was obvious.

"There is no arrow!"

"Sure there is."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Inuyasha, I am not blind. There is no arrow in your chest!" Kagome said then poked him where the arrow had been a year ago. But as her finger pressed down on the fabric, she felt a distorted shape beneath it. Her eyes popped open at the spot, the flew to Inuyasha's grinning face.

"Go on. Say your line, then pull out the arrow."

Kagome looked to the spot again, then reached under the cloth, whispering her line. "I chose to live . . . " she breathed, then pulled out what felt like a metal change. She gasped at what was dangling from her finger tips. A long silver chain, glinting in the moon light, held a small silver arrow charm on the end. "It's beautiful, but . . ." She looked to Inuyasha, a tad bit confused under the numbing happiness she was feeling. She hadn't picked up a bow in weeks.

"I'm pretty sure I loved you first." He said, a sincere smile on his face. "At first, I couldn't stand how it looked liked someone had replaced Kikyo, but then you pulled out that arrow. It didn't matter how much you look liked Kikyo, you were different then her. Even after Kaede warned you, even when you knew I was only half demon, and you barely knew me . . . you believed in me. Kikyo never did, not really. She couldn't trust me as is, so she wanted me human, and if she truly believed in me . . ." is face dropped a litte, pain glinting in his eyes, "Naraku wouldn't of fooled her so easily. But you, this girl I just met, trusted me not only to let you live, but to **save** your life. They way you looked, pulling out that arrow, you were so sure. No one had ever been willing to bet their life on me, to trust me that much. Yet you could." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, and truly let her in. No walls, no barriers, just him.

Kagome felt tears dripping down her face, as she closed in on Inuyasha, and held him tightly. She felt his arms snake around her, and pull her closer, if that was even possible.

"Inuyasha, I do believe in you. You are the strongest, sweetest, most trustworthy person I have ever met. I have put my life in your hands so many times, and I would do it again in a heart beat. I love you so much." Kagome said, all the while the tears poured down her face. "Although, there is one thing I don't believe." She looked up at Inuyasha, whose face was curious and confused. "There is no way you were first!" She said, then kissed him firmly, but Inuyasah pulled back to mock-glare at her.

"Liar." Then he pulled her back for a long, passionate kiss. This time, Kagome pulled back first.

"So, what's next, director? You going to go beat up Mistress Souta?"

"Nope, acts over." He said quickly, while snapping the ropes with his claw. "Scene: End." He smirked as they slid down onto the floor and leaned on the tree. This kiss wasn't firm, or fast. It was simply passion. Kagome's arm slid around his neck, as his hand rest on the small of her back. Kagome pulled back slowly for breath, and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Well, it's late, I guess we better go to bed." She said, her breath a bit ragged.

"Yah, ok." He said, and helped her up, but as he turned to leave, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and yanked him towards her. "Huh? What's wrong Kagome?" He asked, confused, and a bit surprised that she had been able to make him stumble a little with her tug. She'd gotten stronger.

"I said lets got to bed." She said matter-o-factly.

"Yah, thats why I was making my way to the shrine house." He said, still confused. Kagome tugged him forward again and held him close. She then got on her tip toes, and went to his cute little dog ears, that she loved so much.

"You don't need to sleep there, not tonight. Besides, Eri's present was so nice, it would be a shame to not use it. Wouldn't it look nice . . . on the floor?" She whispered seductively, then licked Inuyasha's ear, just a bit for a second, so he could grasp fully what she meant. As she went back down onto her heals, she saw Inuyasha's face completely red. She thought about laughing, making it seem like a joke. . . but no. She was completely sure. Inuyasha was the only person she could ever love. She wanted _him._ "Come on." She said, giving one last final tug. He didn't need more then that.

At first they were walking slowly to Kagome's house, but then it turned it a fast walking trip, and before they knew it they were sprinting to the door, Kagome's arrow bouncing with each step.

* * *

**Mizu: Pretty good, if I do say so myself. You can say thanks Yash.**

**Inu: What!? No way, that was totally embarrassing!**

**Kags: I think it was sweet. *holds Inu close and is wearing the lingerie***

**Mzu: You were saying? *Raise eyebrows at Inu***

**Inu: Thank u thank u thank u thank u!**

**Mizu: You are welcome! Plz favorite and review. Alos, read my other stuff! By-ni!!**


End file.
